


Phantom Pain

by Jus_ad_bellum



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Cesc Fàbregas/Gerard Piqué indicated, Frank Lampard/John Terry indicated, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 02:30:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16589093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jus_ad_bellum/pseuds/Jus_ad_bellum
Summary: 从伦敦到曼彻斯特





	Phantom Pain

“这有点类似于phantom pain。”  
“phantom pain”德布劳内机械地重复了一遍这个词组，尽量模仿队医的发音，和当年学英语一样。

回去的路上，德布劳内不断地想队医说过的话，“不用紧张，这个比喻不好。我的意思是事实上膝关节恢复非常成功，你所描述的痛感就像患肢痛一样，是生理不存在的，只是心理作用。不要增加自己的负担，按原计划踢球，没有任何问题。”然后就是“没关系，放轻松，你可以的，加油……”  
这确实不是一个恰当的医学比喻，却是一个绝妙的生活暗喻。  
可生活又更加复杂一些，比如手指切掉意味着一部分肉体永远离开，那世界杯结束也意味着一部分情绪永远离开吗？  
通往自家后院的小路上突然窜出来一个人，吓得他猛踩刹车。

“我以为你们不会训练到这么晚。”  
“我以为你们今天会训练。”  
这不是德布劳内想要的开头。但阿扎尔保持着一贯的自信、乐观、且满不在意的表情，很难猜测这是不是他想要的开头。

他们在沉默中至少对视了十秒钟。

最后妥协的是德布劳内，总是德布劳内，一直是德布劳内。“不是因为训练，我去复查了，和队医聊的比较久。”  
“结果呢？”  
“没什么问题，大概。”  
“大概？”

德布劳内突然发现他们还在车库门口，车窗只降下来四分之三。他们看起来像分别住在社区东西两端的单身汉，除了这次偶遇，只有明年新邻居搬进来的welcome party才会让他们不情不愿地拎着红酒握手寒暄。  
这让他感到疲惫。  
膝盖又疼了一下。

“进去慢慢说吧。”  
车库大门打开的声音也没有盖过阿扎尔那句“什么叫大概，究竟好了没有？”

 

“所以你还是会疼？”  
“所以你直接从伦敦开到曼彻斯特？”

“你又不是没受伤过，而且这还是心理作用。”  
“你又不是没开过这条线，而且我会看车载导航。”

他们在毫无意义的较量中消耗了不长的夜晚。  
阿扎尔永远这么无欲无求又为所欲为。德布劳内躺在床上胡乱考虑他们的关系。房子隔音很好，隔壁浴室传来的水声可能是臆想。  
在国家队，无论比赛还是假期，阿扎尔假装俱乐部不存在，讨论人员和战术，没去过的客场，新开业的汉堡店，谁在训练中比较搞笑。索尔根半夜过来敲门，对床上的两个人视而不见，一边抱怨一边从他哥哥的行李箱中翻出自己的睡裤。但是在赛季中，阿扎尔假装德布劳内不存在，很少联系，几乎不见面。  
这个习惯在今天暂停或者结束。

 

“我可以和你一起睡吗？”这是一个陈述语调的疑问句。  
德布劳内想说不可以，一切都很复杂，俱乐部，国家队，我过去的转会，库尔图瓦今年的转会，你（未来可能的）转会，我们只会让一切更复杂。德布劳内也想说可以，2014年夏天，2016年夏天，今年夏天，我们都曾经这样度过的，2020年的夏天大概还会这样度过。  
阿扎尔是本赛季英超射手榜的第一位，取得这个成绩需要绝佳的门前嗅觉。在德布劳内沉默地半秒钟，他已经滑进了被子，就像皮球滑进利物浦或者随便谁的大门。

“我说可以了吗？”  
“你没说不可以。”阿扎尔轻车熟路的关上灯。

黑暗中，德布劳内感受到一只不太安分的手。  
“凯文，你想做爱吗？”  
“嗯？”德布劳内用自言自语的音量回应。  
但阿扎尔听到了。  
“做爱转移注意力，”德布劳内感觉到身后那个人悄悄向下滑，那只手按在了他的膝盖上，“如果你不想动，我可以骑你。”

 

一名优秀的前锋，在必要的时候，需要回撤拿球。  
德布劳内感觉身上一沉，他有点确信某个人的小肚子蹭到了他的腹肌。阿扎尔手脚并用地来到了床的另外一侧，一只手紧紧抓住德布劳内的小臂——好像怕他反悔一样，虽然德布劳内也没有明示同意，半个身子探出床，另一只手急切地拉开抽屉。乱七八糟的小物件相互撞击发出粗糙的声音。这里应该有夏天没用完的避孕套，没开封的润滑剂和某些小玩具，前提是没有其他人把它们消耗掉。  
他摸来摸去，架在抽屉边缘的手臂有点酸，但没有摸到任何熟悉的形状。  
德布劳内把灯打开。  
阿扎尔的左手已经松开了，右手还搭在抽屉边缘保持平衡。他的表情还定格在属于黑夜的前一秒，没有夸张飞起的眉毛，没有紧绷的面部肌肉，没有局促不安的眼神，就是有点失望。就像射门起脚被战术犯规，连过三人被恶意铲倒，他就知道会这样，他甚至准备好了会这样，但还是有点失望。  
德布劳内知道阿扎尔接下来有一百句话圆场，从自我安慰到应召女郎，从伤停无聊消磨时间到庆祝复出愉悦身心。但在阿扎尔开口之前，他小小的虚荣心已经被填满了，甚至溢出到他的同情心。  
于是他凑过去，亲了亲那张准备胡说八道的嘴，又忍不住拍了隔着被子都形状完美的屁股。  
“复健的时候行动不方便，药和营养品从浴室镜子后面拿到了这个抽屉里。你要找的东西早被我收起来了。”因为我不确定还会不会用到。  
但是他没说后半句，大概永远都不会说。

 

前情  
阿扎尔决定去请教一些有经验的前辈，尤其是有处理伦敦-曼彻斯特（无论哪个）经验的前辈，关于联赛开始之后他和德布劳内莫名其妙疏远的关系。  
“我不知道，好多年前的事记不清了，或许等他来伦敦的时候好好谈一谈？”  
“再过几周，切尔西对阵曼城，赛后给他一个深情地拥抱。但是千万别让他进球。”  
斯坦福桥唯一阿球王听了直摇头，“他们两个能给你什么参考性意见？一个陈年往事一个永远热恋。训练结束，直接开车走M6。”

 

后记  
阿扎尔既可以踢前锋也可以踢中场。  
所以他既可以趴在沙发上打游戏，也可以脑内循环曼城与热刺的精彩回顾。不是倒三角传中玛赫雷斯劲射，不是埃德森弃门化险为夷，不是球场中央扎眼的NFL，是德布劳内站在场边半身赤裸着换球衣。他白的有点过分，让伦敦秋天的晚九点看起来更加寒冷。

电子锁打开的声音淹没在游戏的背景音乐里。  
那个人刚刚踢完比赛，丢下一句“有那么好笑吗Kun，你也可以现在飞加泰啊，没准还可以和教练订同一班”，一脸严肃又面红耳赤地走出更衣室，小跑到停车场，花了十分钟找到租车公司预先留下的汽车，横跨伦敦城，像提早的万圣节礼物——如果有这种东西的话，出现在门口。  
阿扎尔没有吃惊也没有狂喜，他还盯着手机，“凯文，我的后背受伤了，这次还是要骑你。”  
END


End file.
